


100 Days

by Jimblejambles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All of SVT will probably feature but not much, Angst, Barista Jihoon, Drabble, Florist Seungcheol, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalisation, M/M, Music Producer Jihoon, Seungcheol is patient, a lot of fluff, jihoon is emotionally constipated, mild anxiety, mild violence, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: "Jihoon, I will say I love you everyday until the day you say it back."





	1. Day 1

“I love you.” The words rolled off Seungcheol’s tongue easily and he found himself barely blushing as he looked down at his best friend, Jihoon.

“No you don’t. Seriously, why do you always say this to me?” Jihoon waved him off, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Because I love you, Hoonie. How hard is that to understand?” Seungcheol rubbed at the lines that were forming between his eyebrows from furrowing for so long.

“No you don’t. I’m unloveable. When will you stop this?” Jihoon sighed, swirling his drink round and around as if it would make the clock move faster.

“Jihoon, I will say I love you everyday until the day you say it back.” Seungcheol smirked in his usual cocky manner.

“Have you ever considered that maybe I don’t love you back?” Jihoon leaned back trying to escape the conversation.

Seungcheol chuckled slightly and Jihoon hates that he can pinpoint the exact meaning behind each breathy noise that leaves Seungcheol’s throat. “I’ve known you for long enough; I can tell.”

Jihoon frowned and made a move to stand up, ready to return to his studio back at his flat. “Well, good luck with that, but it will never happen.” Little did Jihoon know of the events that would take place over the next 100 days. However, by the end of it, he would probably never challenge Seungcheol again.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Flowers

Jihoon was in the middle of composing when he received a knock on the door. It was fortunate he had chosen today to not wear headphones due to an earache from wearing headphones far too often. He approached the door, creeping up onto tiptoes to look through the peephole. However, he could not see anyone. He considered the chances of it being a knock and run for a minute, before deciding that it might just be a case of the visitor being too short to be seen through the peephole. He had, after all,  fallen victim to being too short to be visible himself.

Opening the door, he frowned at the site of no one being on the other side. However, just as he was about to close the door, he spotted a bouquet of red flowers laying carefully on the floor. Gently, he picked them up and gave them a tentative sniff. Divine. He spotted a tag on the side which read ‘ _Red Tulips_ ’. He smiled to himself and read the meaning that was underneath.

“A declaration of love, huh?” He whispered under his breath. Flipping the tag, he spotted a handwritten message on the other side. It read:

 

_‘To Hoonie,_

_I love you._

_Love Cheollie.’_

  
Jihoon chuckled to himself quietly, before shuffling back inside and shutting the door. He went searching through the cupboards for a vase to keep the flowers in. Even after a few minutes had passed, he found himself unable to keep the subtle smile off of his face.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Tissue

Jihoon wasn’t stupid. He knew he was there. Jihoon may not have been on the tills today, but that didn’t mean he was oblivious to what was going on in the coffee shop. He could see Seungcheol in the corner, casually sipping from what he guessed was a mocha latte because he knew that Seungcheol’s too much of a wimp to drink proper coffee. Seungcheol was sporting a black cap, which Jihoon remembered wearing a few weeks ago and never returning, with a black face mask. However, Jihoon refused to acknowledge Seungcheol’s appearance and make his way over there so he busied himself with wiping down tables.

He was nearing the end of his shift when Seungcheol suddenly rose and left the shop. He had been on the phone for a few minutes beforehand, so Jihoon guessed that Mingyu must have destroyed something at the flower shop again. Jihoon chuckled when he realised that he knew Seungcheol too well by this point. Jihoon convinced himself that it was because he had known Seungcheol since they were young and not because Jihoon was in love with Seungcheol.

Jihoon carefully approached the recently deserted table after spotting something that had been left behind. He scowled thinking that if Seungcheol had left behind some litter then he was going to rattle the man’s bones later. He saw that it was a tissue that had been left behind. He let a frown go on his face. However, once he got close enough, he spotted small writing on the pastel pink tissue. It read:

 

_‘I’m sorry, Hoonie. I was going to wait for you so we could walk home together, but Mingyu has been his regular clumsy self and Jisoo is currently visiting his family in America. I will make sure to walk you home another day. For now, I must leave you with a small, but nonetheless still important, I love you. ~Cheollie’_

 

Jihoon found himself smirking at the cheesiness of Seungcheol’s words, remembering Seungcheol’s literacy talent from their school days. Jihoon makes a move to bin the tissue, but hesitates aboves the bin. In a brief moment of thought, he decides to fold the tissue up and tuck it into his pocket. Later, he would tell Seungcheol that he had simply binned it, but Seungcheol did not need to know the truth.

That evening, Jihoon walked home with his umbrella swaying above his head and a subtle skip in his step.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Via a Text

Jihoon fortunately had a day off from the coffee shop today. However, unlike most who would probably spend it relaxing or out with friends, he found himself sat in his small studio, composing. He adjusted the beat several times, unaware of the time. He knew he had been in here since he got off work yesterday, but he had lost track of time again. Occasionally, he would leave the cramped room in search of coffee - he wanted the kettle to be kept in his studio, but after an incident a couple years back where he nearly broke his keyboard, he resorted to keeping it in the kitchen - and the rare snack. During those brief breaks, he would check the time, but he hadn’t left the studio for a while.

It wasn’t until he received a text from Seungcheol that he realised how late it was becoming. He saw his phone light up with the notification and spotted the time was 11:06. He found himself guessing that the message would probably be one of a confession and smirked, pausing the track that was on it’s zillionth runthrough today. Just as he was about to swipe his phone so he could unlock it, it buzzed several more times. All of them were from Seungcheol.

 

**Cheol ☠**

_goodnight_

_i love youuu_

_sleep soon_

_i know you probs stayed up all day composing_

_make sure you eat something_

_and not just snacks_

_eat a proper meal_

_i know what youre like_

 

Jihoon read through the messages carefully before letting out a small laugh. He shut his phone off a couple minutes later and continued working. It wasn’t until 3 hours later that he finally headed Seungcheol’s words. He made himself a cup of ramyun before collapsing onto his bed.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an Order

Jihoon may slightly regret not heeding Seungcheol’s words from yesterday straight away. He was functioning on 3 hours sleep, having only gone to bed at 3am this morning and getting up at 6am so he could get ready. Also, Jeonghan was not making his job any easier with his constant mother act. So to say Jihoon was in a bad mood would be an understatement. However, knowing this was his own fault, he had resulted to taking his anger out by aggressively scrubbing tables. Eventually though, Jeonghan had taken notice of Jihoon’s table abuse and forced him back to making coffee and coffee art because Jeonghan knows that Jihoon likes to focus on intricate details.

Thankfully, Jeonghan was saved from Jihoon’s temper by Seungcheol’s arrival in the shop. Jeonghan quickly swerved Jihoon to the till and let him deal with Seungcheol’s order.

“I thought I told you not stay up too late.” Seungcheol sighed, taking in Jihoon’s state.

“No, you said to sleep soon and I took soon as meaning 3 hours more work.” Jihoon answered. “Now, please order so I can get back to abusing coffee.”

“At least told me you ate something and no, cup ramyun does not count. The usual, by the way.” Seungcheol stated, rubbing the space between his eyebrows to stop them from furrowing.

“Well then I can’t say I did, but in all fairness, I am a horrible chef.” Jihoon shrugged, holding out his hand to take Seungcheol’s money. “You should know by now that the only thing I can do is make coffee and music, and at the moment my coffee making skills are winning.”

“You’re right I guess.” Seungcheol let his hand drop and fumbled with his purse wallet, before handing Jihoon the money. Jihoon smirked, accepting the money, and then turned, snatching a takeout cup and starting his artwork. Jihoon has always found making coffee to be a good way of releasing stress because coffee is simple, but at the same time there is something intricate in the way it swirls as it fills the cup. He loves the idea that he can control the taste of the coffee and adapt it, almost as if it was an art. Carefully, he placed a lid on the steaming cup of brown liquid, before handing it to Seungcheol.

“Thank you, Hoonie. _I love you_.” Seungcheol smiled and left, probably to head back to work.

Surprisingly, Jihoon found the rest of that day a little more bearable than before and even managed a slight smile to Jeonghan’s confusion.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Sign

Jihoon had been in his studio all day. He was finally beginning to make process with a particularly stubborn track and it had only taken him the past 18 hours. It was annoying, but he couldn’t help that his brain was deciding that it didn’t want to cooperate. He was broken from his concentration by the sounds of a loud rumble from his stomach. Realising his vital error of not eating since he entered the studio, he saved the track and went out in search for food.

He was midway through making a large cup of coffee in his winnie the pooh mug, as well as a cup of ramyun, when he heard something hit the window. He glanced at it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Clang. Clang.

Jihoon sighed, moving towards the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. The white blur. Putting on his glasses, he leaned further forwards to see what it was. It was a sign and just under it, Seungcheol stood with a goofy grin. It read: 

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SLEEP SOON, K?_

Jihoon may have let out a chuckle, before opening the window to yell, “IT’S RUDE TO STALK THE MAN YOU LOVE!”

Seungcheol lowered the sign and raised his hands to cup his mouth, “I WOULDN’T HAVE TO IF HE JUST OWNED UP TO HIS FEELINGS! NOW GO TO SLEEP!”

Jihoon yelled back an “I WON’T” before closing the window and taking his supplies back to his studio. Jihoon won’t admit it, but the track seemed to run a lot smoother after Seungcheol’s regular dosage of cheesiness.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Video Call

**Cheol ☠**

_hey u busy?_

_can we call?_

_please?_

_i miss your face_

 

**Jihoon**

_Only my face?_

_Are you trying to get in my pants because of my good looks?_

_How selfish._

_I might say no._

 

**Cheol ☠**

_of course not_

_your face is only an added bonus_

_dont make me list all the reasons for my love_

_i will do it_

_now can we video cool or what?_

 

**Jihoon**

_Fine_

_Give me a minute_

 

**Cheol ☠**

_yay! ↖(^▽^)↗_

 

**Jihoon**

_The fuck is that and who the hell taught you it?_

 

**Cheol ☠**

_soonyoung did_

_theyre cute right?_

_(｡●́‿●̀｡)_

 

**Jihoon**

_They’re hideous_

_Now, let’s call_

 

Jihoon’s phone lit up with the call a second later. He spotted Seungcheol’s dumb face taking up the screen and sighed because it meant that Seungcheol had gotten Junhui to hack into his phone again and changed Seungcheol’s contact photo.

“I’m going to kill you.” Jihoon stated the moment the call connected.

_“It’s nice to see you too!”_ Seungcheol grinned. _“You look tired! You’re not working too hard are you? Remember to take breaks and eat proper food!”_

Jihoon rubbed his forehead. _“You forget that I can’t cook!”_

_“I’ll cook for you.”_

_“No. I don’t want food poisoning.”_

_“I’ll get Mingyu to cook for you!”_

_“No. I don’t want to be in his debt. He’s a jerk when he manages to one up me.”_

_“Fine. How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?”_

_“You mean on like a date?”_ Jihoon leant back a little in disgust, at least he thought the disgust was real.

_“If you want it to be, but I didn’t expect you to be this forward.”_ Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows.

_“I hate you.”_

_“I love you too!”_

They talked for a couple more hours before Jihoon decided he needed to continue working. He struggled to keep his thoughts from thinking about seeing Seungcheol tomorrow night. He convinced himself that he was only thinking about it so much because he was finally going to have a decent meal.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Meal

Jihoon was stressing. It wasn’t just about the concept of meeting up with Seungcheol. It was about the fact he was going to a restaurant and he had to dress up and act politely and eat nicely and it’s expensive and Seungcheol will offer to pay, but that makes Jihoon feel guilty and all the other thoughts that clouded his mind. He tried to think straight and focus on his music. He was editing the last song now, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He worried that he would smell, even though he had already had a shower that lasted much longer than usual or that he would get food down himself and the waiters would laugh at him. He knew deep down that these thoughts were illogical, but that didn’t stop them.

The doorbell rang. Jihoon shot up, nearly falling onto his desk in his rush. His headphones unplugged during the action. He quickly saved and dashed downstairs. He opened the door.

“Hey. I figured that you were probably stressing by this point so I came to soothe you with my handsome presence.” Wonwoo was leaning on the door frame, a goofy grin marking his face causing his nose to crinkle slightly. Ignoring Jihoon’s blank face, Wonwoo slinked past him and made his way inside. “Mingyu wanted to come, but Josh still isn’t back so you’re stuck with me alone.

“Good. Mingyu’s annoying anyway.” Jihoon mumbled, closing the door.

“Liar. He’s your best friend.” Wonwoo filled up the kettle.

“Exactly.” Jihoon crossed his arms as if his argument made total sense.

“Anyway, let’s get you sorted out for tonight because otherwise you’ll stress for like 20 hours over what to wear.” Wonwoo left the kettle to boil, moving to Jihoon’s bedroom.

“I would not.” Jihoon lied.

“Hoonie Hoonie Hoonie. You’re like a teenage girl going on a date whenever you go out.” Wonwoo laughed.

“No, I’m not!” Jihoon yelled, but deep down he was slightly relieved that Wonwoo came. He knew that if Wonwoo had not been there he would have been stood in his bedroom all day deciding.

By the time it was 6:30, Jihoon was ready. He was dressed in black jeans with a light blue button up shirt that he left a couple buttons undone on. His hair was left to it’s own devices and most importantly, Jihoon was calm.

When Seungcheol knocked on Jihoon’s door at 6:45 with a bottle of wine in his hand, Jihoon was prepared to deal with his great demon; socialisation.

“If you told me you were bringing alcohol, we could have skipped the dinner.” Jihoon joked.

“That is why I didn’t tell you. I want to make sure you eat first because I know you haven’t properly been eating. Now come on. The reservation’s for 7.” Seungcheol smiled, leading Jihoon to his car.

The car journey mostly contained small talk and Seungcheol’s endless stories about how Mingyu is a clumsy idiot who can’t go 5 minutes in the flower shop without breaking something or someone.

Dinner was smooth. Seungcheol was a gentleman like always and Jihoon didn’t panic. Jihoon calmly ordered 3 courses and ate it without feeling like everyone was waiting for him to mess up. Seungcheol provided a good distraction and made sure Jihoon didn’t drink too much. Like Jihoon expected, Seungcheol took care of the bill without his knowledge or permission. It only affected Jihoon a little bit.

As Seungcheol dropped Jihoon off at his door, he leant forward and whispered an “I love you” in Jihoon’s ear and Jihoon just nodded before going inside.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Cheer

Jihoon completed the last run through before smiling to himself. He was done or at least he was virtually done. He still had to send all of the songs to the company, Pledis, but Pledis had like the demos so he hoped they would like the full album of songs. He considered his options as he typed up an email to Pledis. He knew an achievement like this was a cause for celebration as even if he had to make some changes, he knew that the allnighters were over for the next couple weeks. He embraced the thought of being able to sleep like a regular person again. Also, he was excited because Mingyu was moving back in with him again so he would finally be able to have decent food again. However, as he weighed up his options, he realised this would involve contacting his friends and seeing if they were available to meet up and that meant socialising, but at the same time, he knew his friend’s deserved it as well. He knew that during the time he spent working on this album, he had neglected his friends quite substantially, but he hoped that his friends would forgive him. He thought for a few minutes and figured it wouldn’t hurt to message Seungcheol.

 

**Jihoon**

_I’ve finished the album._

**Cheol ☠**

_really?_

_ill round up every1_

_shall we go drink_

_jam jam reopened recently_

**Jihoon**

_That sounds nice. What time?_

**Cheol ☠**

_8??_

**Jihoon**

_Sure._

 

Jihoon doesn’t remember much of that night, but he does remember dancing quite inappropriately against Seungcheol at one point. He knew he shouldn’t have accepted all those shots from Minghao. Everyone would also once again joke about Jihoon’s weak tolerance to alcohol once again tomorrow, but when he recalls tonight, the one event engraved in his mind is the words he nearly confessed to Seungcheol in his drunken slur.

“I love you, Hoonie!” Seungcheol beamed as they cheered to each other for the five hundredth time.

“I love-” Jihoon had almost responded in his drunken state of mind.

Seungcheol had clapped a hand over his mouth at just the right moment and stated; “Not yet. I only want to hear you say these words when you’re in your right mind and it’s not just the adrenaline from the alcohol in your system.”

Jihoon couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as he recalled this event, thinking what a gentleman Seungcheol is. Seungcheol had even taken Jihoon home and forced him to drink some water before putting him to bed. When Jihoon would awake the next morning, he would find a note, a glass of water and some advil on his bedside table.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Shopping

Jihoon would be mad about Seungcheol forcing him out of his house while he was still suffering from last night's decisions, if he hadn’t brought this upon himself. Jihoon had been so absorbed with perfecting his album that he had not brought any household items in a while. He barely had any toilet paper left and his toothpaste was practically empty. He had run out of ramyun cups yesterday and the fruit in his house had long since gone off. The place desperately needed cleaning as well and Seungcheol being Seungcheol decided that he was going to drag Jihoon out to the shops today. Jihoon was mad at Seungcheol because surely this could wait until tomorrow when Jihoon wasn’t craving death. Jihoon also knew that his bank account was suffering from last night and that he was definitely not going to have enough to buy everything he needed which meant relying on Seungcheol yet again. 

However, when the time came to pay, Seungcheol just pulled Jihoon in and whispered an “I love you” in his ear, before pushing Jihoon out of the way so he could pay. Jihoon could only bite his lip and watch Seungcheol. He would never understand why Seungcheol did all of this for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's because he loves you, Woozi.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go wee now. Enjoy.

Jihoon couldn’t help but stare at the text message. He knew that Junhui and Minghao were planning on returning to China for a couple months at some point, but he didn’t realise that it was so soon. What planet had he been on to realise that Minghao and Junhui are leaving tomorrow night? He heard a cough from next to him and turned to spot Jeonghan standing with his hand out. Jihoon sighed and placed his phone carefully in Jeonghan’s hand because God forbid that Jihoon break yet another phone!

“Jun and Hao are hosting a movie night tonight.” Jihoon stated.

Jeonghan nodded, “Doesn’t surprise me. They’re leaving tomorrow night.”

Jihoon tensed. Was he the only one who was oblivious to the fact that they’re leaving tomorrow? “Yeah, they are.”

“Vernon was shocked when Jun reminded him yesterday.” Jeonghan chuckled. Jihoon relaxed slightly, but only slightly because Hansol is the most oblivious kid to walk this planet.

“What time do you finish today?” Jihoon changed the topic.

“Are you hitting on me, Lee Jihoon?” Jeonghan joked, resulting in a sharp jab from Jihoon. “I’m joking! I get off in a couple hours. Why?”

“Lucky.” Jihoon muttered. “I’m here til’ closing time.”

Jeonghan patted Jihoon on the shoulder. “Unlucky. I’ll make sure they don’t start the film without you.”   


“I’m sure Seungcheol will stop them anyway.” Jihoon mused.

Jeonghan tensed, but Jihoon was too distracted to notice. “Yeah, I’m sure he will.” The words were sharp and robotic. However, Jihoon didn’t spot it because he was focused on drawing coffee art into a cup.

The hours passed and finally, Jihoon was able to close the shop. He rubbed at his eyes and considered going home and sleeping instead of seeing 2 of his friends for the last time in a while. However, he knew Seungcheol would only continue to pester him until he came.

Jihoon got changed in the back, before heading out. He was surprised to spot Seungcheol stood outside waiting for him.

“Your carriage awaits.” Seungcheol chuckled.

“I didn’t realise that carriages these days look like pickup trucks.” Jihoon joked.

Seungcheol sighed. “I’m sorry I lied. It’s not really a carriage.”   


Jihoon opened his mouth in mock horror. “Even the notion! How could you lie to me? I will never recover from such an atrocity.” They looked at each other for a few more seconds before both burst out into laughter. It took them a few more minutes before they recovered enough to get in the truck, but after that they were on their way. Jihoon liked Seungcheol’s car. It was a little outdated and probably wouldn’t last much longer, but it was relaxed. It was by no means a limousine and that calmed Jihoon down. Seungcheol also played good music, which helped.

Minghao and Junhui didn’t live that far away. It was about a 20 minute drive, but it was near a bus stop and the route that Jihoon took if he ever walked there contained some nice scenery.

Jihoon wasn’t surprised to see that there wasn’t much room in the living room when he arrived, considering there was already about 11 people in there, but at least there was an abundance of blankets and pillows as well as a couple of blow up mattresses. Jihoon wasted no time in kicking Chan off of one of the mattresses, forcing the young boy to crawl to the mattress Jeonghan and Jisoo were sharing for shelter. Jihoon happily plonked down on the stolen mattress and buried himself in blankets. Seungcheol waited until Jihoon was wrapped up to occupy the space next to Jihoon that was left on the mattress. He grabbed a blanket and used it to cover his legs.

They had missed out on the opportunity to voice their opinion on the film they were gonna watch and ended up with no choice but to watch ‘Captain America: Civil War’. Jihoon vaguely recalled the plot of the previous Marvel films, but found himself realising that he was a little bit unsure what was happening after practically shutting himself in his room for the past couple months. This lead him to get bored and sleepy. Thankfully, the snacks were only an arm's distance away so he had easy access to food. He allowed himself to curl up about half way through the film after eating a decent portion of the snacks and go to sleep.

As he was on the brink of falling asleep, he felt a hand carding through his hair and a quiet whisper of an “I love you” in his ear. Content; he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a morning journey

Jihoon should have expected the following morning to be chaotic, considering his choice in friends. However, he was still angered by the rude awakening he got the following morning. If Jihoon hadn’t been wrapped in about 20 blankets, he probably would have committed a murder or several. Instead, Jihoon chose to focus on the man looking down on him. Seungcheol wore a gentle smile as he ran his hands through Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon was torn between whether to shy away or let himself fall back to sleep.

“You can sleep more if you want, Hoon.” Seungcheol’s gruff morning voice hummed out. “It’s still early. Jun just woke up early because he forgot to pack and Minghao woke everyone up when he was whining at him about how on earth he could forget to pack.” He paused to listen to the loud voices booming around the house. “At the moment, everyone is ‘helping’ Jun to pack.” He explained. In reality, everyone were being useless and Jun had less packed than he did yesterday. He hadn’t even packed anything yesterday.

“It sounds more like a herd of elephants.” Jihoon muttered, snuggling in closer to Seungcheol.

“I can carry you to my car and I could drive around while you slept some more if you wanted. I know you like car journeys.” Seungcheol suggested.

“That sounds like a waste of petrol.” Jihoon allowed his gaze to pan over Seungcheol’s features. He loved Seungcheol’s morning appearance. It’s when he appeared most gentle, especially when he wears his sleepy smile.

“I have some errands I need to run anyway.” Seungcheol reassured Jihoon, before untangling himself from Jihoon to Jihoon’s disappointment. Seungcheol disappeared for a few minutes, before reappearing. He was dressed more presentably and his hair was slightly tamer. Jihoon was about to make a move to get up, when Seungcheol leans down and scoops up the ball of blankets. Jihoon doesn’t know how Seungcheol managed to carry him all the way to the car, but within minutes, he’s curled up in the passenger seat, all buckled up, and Seungcheol was starting the engine.

Seungcheol took a minute to appreciate the way Jihoon’s knees were pulled up towards him and his head was leaning against the window, unable to hold in the “I love you” on his tongue. Then, he looked back towards the road and pulled out of the parking spot, while Jihoon drifted off to sleep. Seungcheol was patient. He was willing to wait for Jihoon because he knew that he would never love someone as much as he loves Jihoon.


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a day at the fair

Jihoon couldn’t say that he was expecting to be woken up so early when he didn’t even have to work, but, as he got to the door and saw Seungcheol all dressed up with his little round framed glasses on holding up a flier for a fairground, he found himself forgetting to be mad. Jihoon allowed Seungcheol to pick out an outfit for him to wear, even if it was a black and white striped shirt and some faded blue dungarees.

It wasn’t a date. No way. Sure, they went to a fairground together and Seungcheol may have won Jihoon a stuffed bear which was holding a love heart, but by no means was it a date. Sure, Seungcheol may have treated Jihoon to some candly floss at some point, but it was definitely not a date. Jihoon was having way too much fun on the large roller coasters and laughing as Seungcheol was terrified of the heights that they reached to notice the subtle glances Seungcheol would shoot his way when he thought he wasn’t paying attention.

It wasn’t until the sky had darkened and Seungcheol had lugged Jihoon to the ferris wheel that Jihoon noticed. Jihoon couldn’t get over how beautiful Seungcheol looked over the scenery of Seoul and how Seungcheol’s eyes reflected Jihoon and the world behind Jihoon. Seungcheol looked so gentle today in his pink woolly jumper and faded jeans. He even had sweater paws.

“Jihoon.” Jihoon eyes shot up. “I love you.” Jihoon didn’t understand why such an incredible man had fallen for someone a lowly as him.


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a beach trip

Jihoon had forgotten about the annual beach trip. Thankfully, Jeonghan, his boss at the coffee shop, had remembered so Jihoon didn’t have work today. Jihoon still didn’t appreciate being awoken by the rowdy bunch, minus Minghao and Junhui who were still in China. Jisoo, who was the main organiser of the yearly trips, was not impressed by their absence, but still accepted it. Jihoon was pretty sure that if he even attempted to skive off the trip, Jisoo would have his head or at least he would get Jeonghan to do it because Jisoo’s too relaxed for that sort of aggression and would probably just end up pouting at Jihoon cutely for a few minutes. Still Jihoon couldn’t complain too much as they had decided that the trip would be to his hometown this year, so if he so desperately wanted he could visit his parents, but considering that he had everyone else with him, he probably wouldn’t because he would be forced to bring all of them and he didn’t want to intimidate his family too much. He still wanted to be allowed round at Christmas for his dad’s infamous turkey.

He had forgotten how much energy his friends’ could hold, as the moment Seungcheol had parked up, most of the members had launched themselves out and were running down the beach screaming, disturbing the peaceful aura that was his hometown. Jihoon himself took his time dragging his but out only to be met with a beaming Seungcheol. Honestly, Jihoon didn’t understand how this man could be so patient. Seungcheol was quick to grab Jihoon’s hand dragging him to the chaos. The current game seemed to be that someone had gotten ahold of the suncream and everyone was chasing after them trying to steal it for himself. Jihoon may have joined in, but he would argue that it’s only because his skin burned easiest and that it was boiling hot.

Eventually everyone settled down. Jihoon was huddled under an umbrella on a towel, with his nose deep in a book, plastered in suncream. Most of them were currently splashing about in the sea, but Wonwoo was sat next to him reading a book and Seungcheol was sorting through his emails. Apparently, there was an issue at the flower shop as per usual. The recent employee, that Seungcheol had hired, was still struggling to find her way through that damn flower shop because Mingyu had destroyed most the labels which helped people see which area contained what flower. Jihoon wondered why Seungcheol had not fired Mingyu yet because Jihoon would’ve, even though Mingyu’s his friend.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Jihoon was dragged into the sea and it took Mingyu carrying him to get him into the salt bath that’s full of fish pee. Wonwoo received the same treatment though so it wasn’t all bad. Jihoon even played beach volleyball for a bit and showed them all up. The others wondered where his skills in sport came from. Jihoon couldn’t answer because he had no clue. All he knew was that he knew how to play baseball.

Later on, everyone was curled around a campfire singing campfire songs, which Jihoon thought demonstrated how low they had come, but then remembered Jisoo was a nerd who religiously watched Camp Rock. He claimed it was for Demi, but everyone knew that he was really looking at Kevin. Jihoon didn’t particularly care though, he was curled up in a blanket next to Seungcheol. He was a little annoyed at the idea his nose had burnt, but he persevered with the knowledge that tomorrow he could go home and sleep, before he had to return to work.

Jihoon didn’t comment when Seungcheol’s arms found their way around him or when Seungcheol whispered “I love you” in his ear. Jihoon just embraced the ocean breeze interlocked with the radiating heat of the fire.


End file.
